1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, a display system including the same, and a display method thereof, and more particularly to a display device that can remove distortion that occurs in a region where two frames meet each other by controlling a scanning direction of the display device in association with at least one other display device in the display system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display device displays an image on a screen. Recently display systems have been implemented which include multiple display devices or multiple display panels. A display system that is composed of multiple display devices is a technology that may display a single image simultaneously using the multiple display devices, for example, for the purposes of advertisement, entertainment, sports, broadcasting, and the like. As another example, a display system composed of the multiple display devices may display the same image on multiple screens.
For example, the display system including the plurality of display devices may be operated in a manner such that the respective display devices display the same image or display different images that are combined to form one larger image as a whole in place of a larger screen, for example, that may be used at an exhibition or a conference.
The display system may sequentially transfer input images to the respective display devices or may individually transfer the input images to the respective display devices. Typically, a method for sequentially transferring the input images is used because a circuit configuration may be united and simplified and the cost may be reduced. In this example, a delay occurs whenever the input image passes through the display device. As a result of this delay there occurs a difference between images that are reproduced by the plurality of display devices included in the display system. This results in interruptions in the display,
In general, a panel that is included in a display device may sequentially display an image from an upper end to a lower end of the panel, or from the lower end to the upper end of the panel. In this example, an amount of time that is required to display the image from the uppermost end to the lowermost end (or vice versa) of the panel is in proportion to a frame rate of the panel. For example, if the frame rate is 60 Hz, 120 Hz, or 240 Hz, the required amount of time becomes 17.6 ms, 8.8 ms, or 4.4 ms, which is referred to as a scanning delay. Because of the scanning delay, based on a specific time, a frame that is displayed at the uppermost end of the panel may be displayed at a different than a frame that is displayed at the lowermost end of the panel. For example, when image frames are displayed on two display devices that are arranged up and down in a display system with respect to each other, even though the display devices may be synchronized in a region at which the two display devices meet each other, distortion may still occur in the region at which the two frames meet each other. Such distortion may be caused by a scanning delay that occurs in the respective display devices.